1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a charcoal ignition fluid, and more particularly to a charcoal ignition fluid that is composed of a cellulose ether polymer, butanol, and water that has performance characteristics similar to petroleum distillate, but which does not include and is more sustainable than petroleum distillate.
2. Description of the Related Art
North America is leading the global and sustainable chemicals industry. Consumer demands for greener products are driving retailers, brand owners, and government policy makers to replace petrochemicals and chemicals of concern with safer, bio-based alternatives. New sources of government and private funding are enabling more innovation and scale-up to demonstrations and commercialization stages. Chemicals are receiving an unexpected boost from the shale gas boom, opening the door for drop-in C3-C5 chemicals. Further, chemicals are also not at the mercy of volatile natural gas and oil prices, offering the potential for more stable, or even lower prices than their petrochemical alternatives on a long-term basis.
The petroleum-based charcoal starter fluid that is most widely in use is a petroleum distillate that may contain significant levels of aromatic and sulfur-containing compounds, which affect the quality and safety of food cooked over charcoal ignited with petroleum distillates. Additionally, the petroleum distillate charcoal starter fluids consume a significant quantity of petroleum, a non-renewable fossil fuel.
Charcoal starter fluids incorporating petroleum distillates currently in use have a number of drawbacks relative to consumer and environmental issues. For example, they contain a significant and potentially toxic amount of aromatic compounds. Consumers who do not wait until these toxic compounds burn off adequately before placing food over charcoal ignited with petroleum distillates may unknowingly contaminate the food with carcinogenic residues from the incomplete combustion of the fluid still contained in the charcoal. The sulfur-containing compounds in petroleum distillate can also form noxious odors and flavors that are absorbed by food placed in a charcoal cooker.
In addition, recent animal and laboratory studies suggest that heterocyclic amines (“HCAs”) may damage DNA and spur the development of tumors in cells of the colon, breast, kidneys, prostate and lymph system. Polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons (“PAHs”) are generated from the incomplete combustion of petroleum hydrocarbons and even poorly oxygenated bio-based hydrocarbons that are currently used in charcoal ignition fluids. At temperatures of 350° F. and hotter, amino acids and creatine (a natural compound that helps supply energy to muscles and nerves) react to form HCAs. Accordingly to recent studies, PAHs form when fat drips onto hot coals, creating smoke that settles on food; these compounds have been associated with increased risk of various forms of cancer. When PAHs from a flame mingle with nitrogen, say from a slab of meat, they can form nitrated PAHs (“NPAHs”). NPAHs are even more carcinogenic than PAHs in laboratory experiments.
In order to be easily ignited, the charcoal starter fluid composed of petroleum distillates must have a flashpoint that is low enough, typically 103° F. to 107° F. (Tag Closed Cup). Charcoal starter fluids with flashpoints below 100° F. are more regulated based on being more hazardous to use. Charcoal starter fluids with flashpoints higher than 110° F. are typically too difficult to be ignited, and are therefore, not accepted by consumers.
The presence of certain hydrocarbon species in petroleum-based, charcoal starter fluid causes it to emit significant levels of volatile organic compounds (“VOC”) into the atmosphere. The presence of aromatic and cyclic hydrocarbons produce evaporative emissions prior to ignition, as well as those caused by incomplete combustion after ignition. A charcoal starter fluid that does not contain a significant amount of these compounds and that contains higher levels of hydrocarbons that undergo more complete combustion when ignited produce much lower emissions of VOCs.
It is therefore desirable to provide a charcoal ignition fluid that is composed of a blend of renewable hydrocarbons and cellulose polymers for the ignition of charcoal in both briquette and lump forms.
It is further desirable to provide a charcoal ignition fluid that is composed of a cellulose polymer, butanol, and water having performance characteristics similar to petroleum distillate but which is more sustainable than petroleum distillate.
It is further desirable to provide a charcoal ignition fluid that replaces the petroleum distillate currently in wide use as a means of igniting charcoal in both briquettes and lump forms.
It is yet further desirable to provide a charcoal ignition fluid that replaces the hydrocarbon made from petroleum, a non-renewable resource, by mimicking the physical characteristics of the distillate so closely that the typical consumer can use it in the same manner to which they are accustomed when using petroleum distillate with no perceived compromise in the way it performs.
It is still further desirable to provide a charcoal ignition fluid that is lower in noxious odors and the tendency to product off-flavors compared to petroleum distillate-based charcoal starter fluids.
It is yet further desirable to provide a charcoal ignition fluid having a renewable status that makes it more sustainable on a raw material basis.
It is still yet further desirable to provide a charcoal ignition fluid having a decreased toxicity concern due to the absence of aromatic compounds, such as toluene, xylene, and benzene.
It is still yet further desirable to provide a charcoal ignition fluid composed without aromatic and sulfur-containing compounds, which can affect the flavor and odor of foods cooked over charcoal.
It is still yet further desirable to provide a charcoal ignition fluid that meets VOC emission levels that are permissible according to the South Coast Air Quality Management District Rule 1174 (1991), as codified by the charcoal lighter material testing protocol in 40 C.F.R. 59.208.
Moreover, in light of recent government reports indicating the presence of cancer causing compounds in meats grilled at high temperatures over charcoal and other fuels, it is still yet further desirable to provide a charcoal ignition fluid having an increased ability to minimize the amount of carcinogens generated by the incomplete combustion of petroleum hydrocarbons and even longer carbon chain fuels.
Other advantages and features will be apparent from the following description, and from the claims.